masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Salsa by the Trhi-side Promenade
12:06 PM, Monday May 13th, Big High cafeteria “So, what do you say?” Gwen urged her cousin with a beaming smile on her face, after just suggesting that Rhiannon come along with her to dance class that evening. The cat-eared girl was visibly excited for it. She’d done plenty of ballroom dancing at elite events years before, but this was going to be different. This was no ordinary dance. This was training. This was for someone special. She wanted to do it right and she wanted Rhiannon to be a part of it and help her. “Just like old times, princess Rhi?” Rhiannon snapped out of her reverie as Gwen asked the question. She’d been a bit distant and out of it the past few days… having difficulty focusing. “Hm? Oh, right. Sure, that sounds nice.” The sorceress smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. It rarely does these days. She chuckled and tweaked one of her cousin’s adorable cat ears. “Just like old times indeed. Can’t promise I’ve kept my dance skills sharp though.” Gwen jerked a little but giggled and smiled at Rhiannon’s touch. “No matter, it’s not like you’re still as clumsy as when you’d step on my feet every time. You’re a bit more graceful these days.” She slid across the bench and put an arm around Rhiannon. “We’ll make a dancer out of you yet. Even if I have to be the only one to dance with you at prom, I’m sure I can make some time for you between my dances with Olivia.” "Prom…? Oh! I forgot that was coming up. To be honest, I'm not sure if I'll be attending." Rhiannon ran the timing through in her head as she leaned into Gwen. She might have left for Montreal by then… "Plan to be dancing all night long, hm? Well if I do go, you know I never minded you being my only dance partner." She nudged against her cousin playfully. Gwen cocks an eyebrow and gives the witch some side-eye. “If you’re not gonna attend, then I’ll organize a ball at Shady Glen, so you’ll have to attend that one.” She squeezed Rhiannon’s shoulder gently. Her excited gleam from before had faded to a more worrying look. Rare for the incredibly confident girl, but ironically most common when it had to do with her worrywart cousin. “But if all the boys are too stupid or full of cooties to dance with you, I’ll make sure to be your knight for the night.” She let go and filled her mouth with a bite of her bacon-lettuce-tomato-and-guacamole sandwich. She mulled over some thoughts as she chewed, images of dancing, knights, boys, robot girls, princess dresses and suits floating past her mind’s eye like mental calculations. "You're always my knight, silly. You and Elle. I appreciate the offer though. Boys are- weird sometimes. But there's a few I wouldn't mind asking me to dance." Rhiannon looked wistful, a shy smile on her face before she remembered where they were sitting and looked around nervously to make sure they were alone. Gwen was shaken out of her haze, quickly re-cocked the same eyebrow as before, and swallowed her sandwich. “Oh?” She glanced around too, then leaned closer and whispered. “Don’t worry, I don’t think he’s here.” Rhiannon blushed slightly and avoided Gwen's gaze. "What? Don't think who's here?" She reached up and began toying with her hair, darting her eyes around the room. Gwen smirks and winks at Rhiannon. “Your secret is safe with me, cuz.” She turns back to her sandwich and hums innocently. Rhiannon was truly puzzled as she went back to eating her food as well. Secret? Did she have a secret? A secret that Gwen knows… hm. She took a bite of her own sandwich and began munching thoughtfully. 7:19 PM, Zodiac City Promenade The two girls arrived in Zodiac City via the cable car and walked alongside the stone promenade in the direction of Pulalu’s dance studio. Gwen had asked if they could take the cable car rather than just fly or teleport in, as she’d never visited Zodiac City properly before--and she also didn’t want to have to tell Rhiannon about losing Nimue yet. “The city really is quite beautiful,” she remarked, pointing out how much nature there was by virtue of the city having been built in a former natural park area. “You know, it’s kind of funny how, in at least a tangential kinda way, our family has impacted this city so much. My father freed the Virtuous Zodiac from their GREY torturers, I crashed the helicarrier that they scrapped and turned into housing, and you… you most of all; you saved all these people and everybody living on a coastline for hundreds and thousands miles around from certain death. That’s the most amazing thing of all.” Gwen stopped in her tracks to look at a family of Transformed walk through the street, the small child holding their parents’ hands and jumping and swinging between them every other step. “It really is amazing,” she muttered, mostly to herself. "Yes it's quite lovely here! They've made such good progress. It's so nice to see them... happy? At least for the most part." Rhiannon had her glamour up with even more layers of clothing than usual, trying to avoid much notice. Hopefully they didn't recognize her like this. "Wait really? I don't think I knew Uncle Lance did that. The helicarrier though, that I heard about haha. I… can we- not really talk about me, and that, tonight? Especially not here…" Rhiannon's chest tightened as she lowered her head, looking down at her hands. Gwen shook her head, snapping out of her distractedness. “Huh? Oh!” She slapped her forehead. “Dang, sorry Rhi,” she fell to a more hushed tone. “I really am tactless, huh. I’ll… yeah, I’ll not talk about that part.” Gwen reached for Rhiannon’s hand and squeezed it. “Tonight is about you and me hanging out, having fun and learning something new and useful! Pulalu’s gonna teach us salsa, we get some snacks afterwards, and have a nice ride home again. And then you’re gonna have sweet dreams about fancy balls like the sweet elf princess that you are.” Rhiannon gave a small laugh, continuing to hold Gwen's hand. "It's okay. Oh, Pulalu is teaching? I'll try not to embarrass myself then or Rescue won't let me live it down! But it sounds like fun... This was a good idea, Gwen. Wait- I'm not an elf princess!" Her ears and face slowly blushed pink. She didn't let go of her cousin's hand the rest of the way to the studio, happy to spend time with her and maybe forget. Just for a little while… 7:28 PM, Pulalu’s Dance Studio Gwen and Rhiannon enter the dance studio that Pulalu ran and taught at shortly before the class would begin. Gwen takes off her coat to reveal that she is wearing a neatly-fitting indigo-coloured suit and a partially unbuttoned hot magenta shirt. She removes her hat, combs a hand through her hair as her cat-like ears perk up, and moves to hang up her coat and hat, offering to do the same for Rhiannon. The studio is small and simple, with one wall being entirely covered in mirrors so that the dancers could see their own moves and learn from it. Gwen stands next to Rhiannon as eight other students pour in, a small class, followed by the clouded leopard man known famously as the boyfriend of one Angel Martinez-Niccals. He gives a curt nod in their direction and begins to explain to the class the basics of salsa dancing. Gwen, visibly excited, leans closer to Rhiannon. “This is going to be so good.” Gwen's excitement is contagious, and seeing Pulalu in his 'natural habitat' is fun as she gives him a little wave. Rhiannon also takes off her coat (and various layers), revealing a sleek red dress with extra fabric layered along the bottom for 'swishiness' and one side ending higher up her leg than the other. "You look dashing! Is this alright? I looked up what a salsa dress should be." She runs her hands down the dress self-consciously before helping Gwen hang up her things. Then she smiles. "Yes. I think it will be." Rhiannon listens intently to the instructions being given, taking up the correct partner position with Gwen. She holds back a giggle. Just like old times. They used to pretend to ballroom dance together all the time when she'd visit. Pulalu teaches the class the basic steps first and everyone repeats them to the rhythm of the music for several rounds of practice, until it looks like they all understand the basics. Then he claps his hands and all the students pair up. Gwen stands across from Rhiannon, two feet away, and just makes the stepping motions in tandem with her, without being close and holding each other just yet. Partners get switched up every minute, and after two rounds of this, Pulalu claps his hands again. More instructions follow as the clouded leopard man explains the motions of the dance together with his instructional partner, showing the placement of the lead’s hand on the follower’s back, their hand on his shoulder, and their other hand in his. This time, Gwen and Rhiannon stand close to each other and Gwen mimics Pulalu’s motions as she holds up a hand for Rhiannon’s, and puts the other on her back. “It’s going well so far,” she remarks with a hint of glee in her voice, “no doubt you’re going to stun Seth with these moves.” Rhiannon had been intently focused on her steps and positioning. She looks up in surprise at Gwen's statement, losing her timing. "Seth? Oh I don't- He's probably not interested in um, dancing. You should have seen his face the first time I even got close. And that was just me trying to make sure he wasn't hurt! Why would you think Seth…?" Rhiannon smiles and shakes her head, returning to her focus. She wouldn't mind dancing with Seth though… if he wanted. “No? And you’re not interested in dancing with him either?” Gwen makes a look of disappointment. “And here I thought I hadn’t read too much in your little ‘study date’. Not a lot of cute boys have come over to the manor at your invitation, and you haven’t left often yourself either, lately, except for missions and that one time you went over to Aman’s and-” Gwen’s expression shifts from disappointment to that of sudden wide-eyed clarity. Her mouth opens slightly, mouthing a wordless ‘oh my god’. “So... not Seth, then?” She asks carefully, trying not to make assumptions this time. "What? I mean- I'm sure dancing with Seth would be nice. It's not that I'm uninterested, I just don't think he'd… want to?" Realization starts to dawn and a blush begins creeping across her face and ears. "Read too much into- wait, what were you thinking, Gwendolyn…" The blush grows darker as she suddenly gains two left feet. "Not Seth for what?" Gwen shakes her head. “I’m being silly, Rhi. I kind of honestly had been thinking you liked Seth in more than just a casual, friendly, platonic kinda way. Instead of... y'know." The 'change partners' signal comes and Gwen steps away and bows to Rhiannon and moves to the next person, leaving Rhiannon to ponder her words. Rhiannon is reluctant to move to a strange partner but they are friendly and nice as she returns to her focus on the salsa steps and timing. Her mind wanders now and then to what Gwen said. Liked Seth more than just...? She does like him. A lot. But is it like that? Rhiannon honestly hadn't thought about it. Especially not after her first attempt at being in a relationship. Screwed that one up royally... When she does think about that feeling though, the face that comes to mind first is completely unexpected and confusing. Once Rhiannon ends up back with Gwen, she still isn't sure how to respond. "I- don't think I've really thought about anything like that since I got back. First it was a bit too raw and then just all these other things have come up? I've just been... so happy to find more friends to care about. Is that strange? You don't think- oh no, have I been 'coming onto' people or something?" She looked legitimately concerned. As she returns to Rhiannon, Gwen laughs softly. "It's okay to want to have more friends to care about, it's very good! It's not strange at all. I guess I just... Seth was the first boy you invited to the manor for just a you-and-him thing. There's also you going over to Aman's place that one time for 'babysitting', and you seemed pretty happy when you got back home." She smiles at her cousin. "I don't think you've been coming onto them. Being a little flirty--if you were--is fine, even if you don't mean to go beyond that. Relationships aren't a ladder. You don't go from friendship to dating to marriage. You can just be friends with boys, and that's okay." She pushes against Rhiannon's hand and twirls her around. "Besides," she says, pulling the girl back to her. "it's not like you've stabbed each other, or kissed them, or thought about kissing them... or exchanged jewelry or something 'traditional' like that." Rhiannon looks almost joyous as Gwen deftly leads and twirls her, both of them growing more comfortable with the steps. There's some of her usual vibrance missing though. But she still laughs a little. "Oh good. You had me worried there for a moment. But they have made me happy, yes. It's really been helping..." A thought strikes her and she gives a sheepish grin. "It's only an exchange if you both give something, right?" Gwen crinkles her nose a little. "I suppose, yeah. But giving someone jewelry is generally seen as romantic, it seems? That's what all the movies and advertising say. It's different in Avalon, so I'm not sure on the details here. I gave Olivia a pendant when we started dating, engraved it myself and all." They get another signal to step away from each other, as the round of salsa comes to an end and they are given a short break. Gwen brushes some hair over her shoulder and reaches for a hairclip to put her hair up as she walks over to the side of the room to get some water. She is starting to work up a sweat and needs hydration. "Is it really?" Rhiannon puts her hands up to her face as they part for a break. "I thought that was just rings! I've been making necklace charms for people like I did for you and Elle. Just- whenever it seems like they might need it for something or I have an idea for one- Wow I feel foolish..." She follows Gwen to get some water, attempting to change the subject off herself somewhat. "Well now that we've confirmed I'm still the worst at this- how is Olivia?" Gwen stifles a chuckle as she tries to drink. "It's okay, I guess you've just been accidentally curating a harem of loyal good boys." She shakes her head and hands Rhiannon a water bottle too. "Olivia is doing well! Her mom gave her some upgrades. She's functioning better than before, she's even prettier than before... and still her amazing, kind self." She smiles and blushes a little. "And we had uh... a pretty nice couple dates since she got back." "OoooOOOOoooo." Rhiannon grins. She loves seeing Gwen blush. Her cousin is usually so strong and sure of herself, so it's cute to see her just being a lovestruck girl. She starts to respond to the harem comment but thinks better of it. Just keep the conversation somewhere else, Rhiannon. "That's great! I'm so happy that's going well. She's always welcome at the house too of course. Or have you already been sneaking her in?" She winks. Gwen puts a hand to her chest and looks shocked. "Miss fab Llyr! J'accuse! How dare you imply I would be so improper as to sneak my paramour into your house." She gives Rhiannon a light shove. "But we may have had a study date... not unlike someone who's trying to change the subject," she shakes her head with a smile, but looks at the ground. "But I'll make sure to invite her to the house more often. It's a bit more out of the way, but at least it's better than meeting at Principal Crossover's house. Though I don't mind sneaking kisses while she's not looking. Or Seth. Or Milo. It's a challenge. Like a QTE... with a QT." Rhiannon laughs, letting Gwen shove her then going in for a hug. "Good. I enjoy having people around the manor. It was empty for too long... It's really nice to have you there now especially, even only sometimes." Gwen hugs Rhiannon back, and squeezes her a little too tightly. “So... how many boys have you given jewelry to?” She whispers to her, playful mischief in her voice. Rhiannon gives a little oof as Gwen squeezes harder, squirming with a slight squeal as her cousin whispers teasingly. "H- hey! Right now I've only made charms for you, Elle, Mini, Seth, Cyclone -though that wasn't jewelry- and..." She cuts off suddenly as her ears grow pink. There's no way Gwen didn't catch that cutoff though, so she reluctantly continues almost under her breath. "I haven't given it to him yet, but I was trying to make a 'get well' protective charm for Narsus..." "O''ho''?" Gwen responds to hearing about Narsus. "Well, I mean, he's clearly a terrible person to you, but I guess if you're into that..." She lets go of Rhiannon and leans against the wall. "But thinking about it, you've always admired my father and Cyclone, and Mini's a little minx that needs all the protection from her own foolishness that she can get, but outside of that little gremlin it sounds like it's all people you are -or might be-pretty affectionate towards." Gwen mutters under her breath. "Poor Aman." "I'm not 'into' anything!" Rhiannon scowls, though to Gwen it might almost look more like an angry pout. "He was hurt, so he needs it, that's all. There are a couple more I'd like to make one for, I just haven't had real inspiration or cause yet..." Rhiannon toys with her hair, annoyed and confused that she can still feel herself blushing. "I can't always be there to protect the people I care about- or that need it. And the charms probably can't either. But I like to hope they will help... just a little." "They do," Gwen assures her cousin, and steps closer to stand on her toes and plants a kiss on Rhiannon's forehead. "I appreciate your charm a lot." She smiles, and then the smile evolves into a smirk. "I just didn't think your charm was that effective," she says, clearly meaning a different kind of charm she believes Rhiannon to possess. She raises her hands defensively in a pre-emptive motion. "Sorry, sorry, that one slipped out, I couldn't help it. I'm sure your charm is very appreciated by Narsus and I hope it will be as effective for him as it has been for Elle. But you do have me curious, what other people are you making charms for? Maybe I can give you some inspiration for them." Rhiannon smiles at the reassurance and the kiss, about to voice more denials when her cousin refers to charm of another kind. She stops at the placating gesture and words but sticks her tongue out slightly. Her expression brightens at the question. "Oh! Well I think it's probably about time I made Angel one. And I- kind of wanted to make one for Aman. He baked a cake when I went over. It was very sweet of him..." “Oho?” Gwen goes again, then mumbles, more audibly than before, “guess Aman is lucky after all.” She thinks for a moment. “Do those charms only work for people you’re close to? Could you make one for Pulalu, or Olivia, or Alex?” Rhiannon tilts her head curiously. What was Gwen mumbling about… "Oh I can make them for anyone. It just takes some solid time, effort, and materials. I have noticed that effectiveness can vary, but I'm not sure if that's based on closeness or some other variable." She looks thoughtful. “Oh.” Gwen seems disappointed with that answer, but she doesn’t remark on it. “I guess that makes sense,” she says, as if she doesn’t really believe it—or doesn’t want to. "The Smithtons wouldn't sell the more common ones if it weren't possible to make them without personal ties." Rhiannon nudges her cousin. "My custom charms just require a lot of layered enchantments and special order materials because of how much I personalize them specifically for what I feel that loved one might need most. They say magic made from love is stronger. All the fairy tales do anyway. So you know mine must be extra powerful." Rhiannon smiles broadly with a little wink. "I've actually been meaning to touch yours up a bit... To help with restful sleep." Gwen gives Rhiannon a meaningful stare when she talks about her loved ones, raising an eyebrow. She wants to respond, but when Rhiannon mentions her own charm, she falls silent again. Her cat-like ears lie low against her head. She just nods in thanks. Rhiannon reaches up to run a hand along her cousin's hair and one lowered cat ear. If she caught the stare, she didn't show it. "Gwen, what's wrong? Did I say something? I may not have grown up with pets, but I know those ears don't do that without reason." Gwen shakes her head. "You didn't say anything wrong -except maybe remind me I'm more transformed than I'd like to think- and honestly what you just said was just... very good. Anything that makes it easier to sleep without trouble is welcome. Thank you." Rhiannon takes Gwen's hands in hers and beams fondly at her cousin. "Well I think you're just the perfect amount of everything myself. I'll take a look at it when we get back, okay?" There's clapping as Pulalu signals for people to return to their partners as the lessons continue. "Okay," Gwen nods. The remainder of the lesson they focus on learning the salsa steps and they dance with each other as all of Pulalu's other students. 9:30 PM Gwen ends up working up a sweat, and at the end of the two-hour class she's happy to go home again. As she's packing up, she looks sideways at Rhiannon. "Hey, um, I know it's a weekday, but I'd like to stay at the manor tonight. Just for tonight." Rhiannon felt herself growing disappointed as the class ends and they get ready to leave. It really had been such a nice distraction, and it was great to spend so much time with Gwen. So when her cousin brings up that she'd like to come stay the night, the sorceress is beyond thrilled. Her face lights up like an excited child who received an unexpected treat. "Really?! Oh yes of course you can come! You can stay any night you like! This is perfect, I've been so enjoying our time tonight." “Same,” Gwen smiles. “And you haven’t lost your touch. You’re not as awkward as years ago and I think you’re a better follow than most others here. Well, except Gloria of course, but she’s done tango before her surgery.” Gwen makes a dramatic gesture about the Argentine dance, mimicking the old woman’s habits. “I... haven’t been sleeping well at the manor lately, but if you can manage a charm that helps with the—“ Gwen makes a face as if to express ‘night terrors’ that way, “that’d be amazing. And... there’s a few things I’d like to talk about on the way back.” "You're no slouch yourself. Have you been taking these lessons all along and only just now invited me?" She gives a wink. Then her expression immediately softens, filled with empathy. "You haven't? You know you can always come wake me if you're having trouble... The charm should help and continues to work, but I can do more temporary immediate enchantments that should let you rest." Rhiannon finishes bundling up and heads for the door, waiting for Gwen so they might begin the journey home. “Just knock me out, fam,” Gwen replies, lifting her messenger bag over her head and joining Rhiannon at the door. She gives Pulalu a wave goodbye. She considered waiting for him, but the last time she’d taken one of his classes, he’d stayed very late to clean and do bookkeeping. Rhiannon chuckles, waves at Pulalu as well, and leads the way back to the cable car. It isn't until they are partway down over the water that she turns to Gwen with a sheepish apologetic look. "So um- how would you like to get home...? Usually I would just fly, but I don't want to make you do that." Gwen manages to hide her discomfort at the thought of flying and having to tell her cousin that Nimue has left her. She's thankful that nearly all of her missions since that moment had been mostly with new Big Team members who didn't know about her. "I'd just like to take the cable car and get Lukas to pick us up at the other end. Go through the city. It's a bit more relaxing and easier to talk." It's Rhiannon's turn to hide her discomfort as she pulls out her phone. "Sure, yeah. I'll have him bring the car around..." She sends a quick text to Lukas, asking if he can pick up Gwen from the Zodiac cable cars. Then hopes he doesn't make mention when he shows up. The two of them walk to to the Zodiac City cable car station and wait for one of the cars to show up. Gwen looks out over Halcyon City below, the city being lit up in the night. Some parts of the city are brighter than others. She can clearly make out one dark spot where Camelot Park is, where only motion-triggered lanterns are on at night. “It’s beautiful at night, isn’t it? Almost makes you forget all the bad things that happen during the day,” she muses ponderfully. “Hey Rhi? Why haven’t your parents moved back here with you yet? I know now y’all went back to Ireland because of your powers awakening, but... shouldn’t they be here with you? I really want my parents to be here, but... well—“ She didn’t want to say ‘one of them has a good reason’. "It is beautiful..." Rhiannon loses herself in thought a bit as they both gaze at the view. The next question pulls her attention back and she ponders it. "Well- we spent so much time there that all of father's business interests are overseas now. Mother is still in close contact with all of my old teachers and the magic community trying to investigate the issue with Avalon and Aunt Deirde." She shrugs and attempts a joking smile. "I was busy training so much, they probably don't even notice any difference with me being here. Plus I'm legally an adult now anyway so-" The smile fades. "I wish your parents were here too..." Gwen gives Rhiannon a crooked, sad smile. “Yeah, but you weren’t an adult until after you came back here. And, as I recall, you got out of the hospital that day.” She gives her cousin a soft punch against the shoulder. “You gotta leave the big trips to other countries or outer space for after your 18th birthday,” she jokes. Her smiles fades as well. “But yeah, our family is pretty scattered, isn’t it? Halcyon, Ireland, Avalon...” She looks down at her hands. “I’m glad your mam is trying to figure things out about Avalon and my mother, though. I often wonder why she didn’t come along with us. I used to believe father and think that she couldn’t, but... I can’t help but occasionally think that she stayed behind willingly.” Rhiannon rubs her arm where Gwen punched it and laughs. "Yeah yeah. And I wish I could give you an answer on that, but- maybe we'll find out before too long?" She speaks with a hopeful tone. “Fingers crossed,” Gwen made the gesture as the cable car arrived. 10:10 PM, Halcyon City Cable Car Station There's some casual, comfortable conversation between the cousins on the ride down. Knowing how he drives, it's no surprise to find Lukas already waiting for them at the bottom. He steps out of the car with his usual warm playful smile and opens the rear door. "Guten abend, my ladies!" Lukas watches Gwen start to get in then looks surprised when Rhiannon begins to do the same. His voice takes on an excited tone. "Miss Rhiannon, you will be riding today? My, but it has been a long while! I have missed our time together." Excitement turns to concern as he sees the terror on Rhiannon's face that she is not hiding well. She's shaking. He speaks softly. "It is alright if you are still not ready..." Gwen, already sitting in the car, leans to the side of the car Rhiannon’s standing on. “Hey, is everything okay?” Rhiannon swallows hard but just gives a little nod. She attempts a smile for Lukas before cautiously getting in the car and putting on the seatbelt. Her knuckles are white as she keeps her hands clenched in her lap, head down. Gwen might be able to look past the hair in her face to see that Rhiannon's eyes are tightly closed. Lukas gently shuts the door and moves to the front, starting the engine with a quiet hum. Gwen looks at Rhiannon with concern. She unclicks her seatbelt and moves to the center backseat and puts the other seatbelt on. Then she reaches for Rhiannon’s hands and pulls them closer as she holds them. She leans her head onto Rhiannon’s shoulder, trying to keep her cat-like ears from flapping into her cousin’s face. “Cat powers: activate,” she mumbles jokingly, to the tone of a cartoon she remembers watching together years ago, “form of: comforting presence?” Rhiannon relaxes slightly as Gwen moves closer. Her hands open enough to hold her cousin's rather than remain in a death grip. She rests her head against Gwen's, attempting not to squish her ears. Her breath exhales in a huge sigh as though she was holding it, but her eyes remain closed. There's still a light chuckle in response, then a mumbled. "I'd forgotten all about that cartoon." Another deep breath in and out. "Sorry, I just- haven't been in a car since... I know the fear is illogical but I can't help it." “It’s a reasonable fear,” Gwen acknowledges. “But now we’re in a reinforced car with the best driver on two continents, you got me to help keep you safe, and Whitelight and Blacklight are locked up. I know that knowing that may not lessen your fears, and that’s okay. It was really scary and terrible and our feelings have a habit of not being rational. Your brain just wants to protect you from getting into the same situations as past badness.” Gwen pauses for a moment. “If you prefer, we can stop and you can fly after us? I don’t want to force you into this. I... I think it’s good to confront your fears, but it should be on your terms, when you are ready for it.” More deep breathing as the car begins to move. The ride is so smooth it's almost not noticeable when they get going. But Rhiannon knows. "No you're right. You're not forcing. I've- I've been needing to do this. Can't stay afraid of cars forever right?" She gives a weak smile. "Besides. I miss Lukas... I don't get to see him near as much when I fly everywhere. And at least you're with me." "Yeah..." Gwen mutters, "Lukas is also a very nice driver, he doesn't give any shitty rides, ever." She squeezes Rhiannon's hand softly. "I think I know enough of fear that it's possible it will never entirely go away, but you can overcome it in time, and I'll be here if you need to feel supported through that. Bravery is being afraid and doing things despite of it, and you're being very brave right now." Rhiannon looks up, her glamour melting away to reveal the true girl as she smiles despite the fear and weariness in her eyes. "Just like you." Gwen lifts her head and looks at Rhiannon. “What do you mean?” "Despite everything that's happened, you keep going. You're brave all the time. You even take charge and lead. Against all sorts of things that personally at least I would be afraid of. But I try..." Rhiannon holds Gwen's hand a little tighter. “Well...” Gwen pauses and looks down. “I gotta. If I don’t, I don’t know who I’d be, what I’d do. Plus, I gotta prove myself, y’know?” She looks out the window at the places they’re passing by. “I’ve got a father who faced one of Halcyon’s greatest threats head-on. My mother’s a capable witch. I’ve got a lot to live up to. If I couldn’t be brave...” She makes a face. “I’d just be a scaredy-cat.” Rhiannon reaches up to brush aside some of Gwen's hair, speaking softly. "Would you though? Or would you just be a normal teenager. And there's nothing wrong with that either. I'm not sure who you need to prove yourself to, but as long as you know- you never have to prove yourself to me. I'm not saying you should stop or anything of course. Unless you wanted to. That would be pretty hypocritical of me, hm? Over here trying to be a hero just because of childhood dreams... Not exactly a noble cause." She chuckles. “Rhi, do you...” Gwen starts, “do you really want to have this kind of life? You’re an amazing person, but if you really think you’re just doing it because of childhood dreams, you shouldn’t be doing it. There’s a lot of good reasons for doing what we do, and I think you have many of those, beyond just ‘I liked knights and elf princesses when I was 8’. We’re not playing pretend anymore. We no longer look up to the knights and elf princess. We are the knights and elf princesses.” Gwen gestures to something outside. For the moment the car stands still by a red light, they can see a statue outside, a memorial to one of Halcyon’s fallen heroes. “But it’s a lot more than we thought, and that’s something we’ve gotta learn to deal or cope with.” Rhiannon's smile fades. "Called my bluff I see... The dreams are still there. But I suppose now- There's too much I want to protect. Even if that's the only thing I can manage as a hero, I want to protect as much of it as I can. I'm still having trouble figuring out how to cope with all my failures though... This is what I want. But maybe I'll have to accept I'm just not good enough." She lets go of Gwen's hand to rub her eyes. “Rhiannon, do me a favour?” Gwen shakes her head. “Don’t ever bullshit me, or yourself. You’re good at this. You’re great at saving people and dealing with villains. The only thing I worry about is whether you’re going to come out okay. You’re great at supporting me and everyone else, but you’re absolutely terrible with letting others do the same for you. It’s okay to be vulnerable with people you trust, and you don’t have to keep up appearances in private. You’ve got a lot of shit going on, but you don’t seem to allow yourself to let it out. You’re never going to work through those issues if you’re just going to be in stasis until the next crisis. You gotta...” Gwen gestures, looking for the words, then makes a motion with her fist. “Punch something from time to time. Hit a punching bag with a picture of that Tidus guy on it. Scream your loudest scream into a pillow. Do... something that gets your frustration out of your system so you can think without overthinking.” Rhiannon simply blinks at Gwen for a few moments in surprise before giving a sheepish grin and laughing a bit. "Oh so that's what Rescue is always doing. The Tidus punching bag isn't a bad idea actually... Also- I was maybe going to ask Elle to help me train up a bit. So I feel less out of my element in actual combat, especially melee. And she usually trains every day anyway so it's not like it would be taking up extra time..." She takes Gwen's hand again. "Thank you though. It's hard to keep faith sometimes? So- knowing that you really think I'm good, it- it means a lot. Especially with everything that's happened recently. I'll do my best to avoid the 'bullshitting'. I think we'll get there eventually, you know... Both of us. My knight." "I don't think you're good," Gwen almost sounds offended as she turns away and looks pouting, "I think you're great." She squeezes Rhiannon's hand. "My princess." 10:40 PM, Shady Glen Manor The rest of the ride was quiet, crisp and smooth. Lukas turned onto the driveway of Shady Glen Manor, the iron gateway opening as they approached and he pressed a button on the dashboard of the car. He parked the car and the three of them got out and walked through the front door into the house. As Lukas bid them goodnight, Gwen holds up a hand to stop Rhiannon from walking off as well. "Hey, before you're off to work your magic or whatever... can we talk about one last thing?" Rhiannon finishes putting up her things and taking off her shoes, relieved to have made it back with no issues. Her cousin had good instincts. She really was about to ask for the charm to go work on it. She smiles. "Oh of course! We can talk as much as you like. I'll make time for magic later." She shifts her feet and heads off to the living room with a light step, seeming to simply expect Gwen to follow. As Rhiannon moves to sit down, Gwen begins to pace opposite of the couch, in front of the fireplace. “So, I know you told me yesterday you and Narsus are fine, like he doesn’t want you dead, but... is that all there is to this? I know usually if it walks like a lizard and it quacks like a duck, it’s safe to assume it’s a marsh drake, but when it comes to people there are some people who aren’t really open about their intentions or feelings.” Rhiannon stares at Gwen and tilts her head in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand...?" Gwen puts her hands together and takes a breath. “Is this a Romeo and Juliet situation?” Rhiannon blinks. Then she starts to laugh. It takes a few moments of Gwen not joining her before she realizes and the laughter fades. "Wait, you meant that as- a serious question?" Color starts to rise up her neck and tinge the very tips of her ears. "I can see how the situation could lend itself to that, but that would mean- No. I don't think uh... I mean he wouldn't- No, that's not really possible." “Why isn’t it?” Gwen asked, serious-faced. “Is it impossible for him to be in love with you? Is it impossible for you to be in love with him? Is it impossible that either of you have a crush on the other? What part isn’t possible here?” Rhiannon begins absentmindedly toying with some strands of her hair, suddenly uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "I- it's just- I mean I'll admit that I've come to care for him more than I thought I would. More than makes sense perhaps. But you haven't seen how he acts around me. He says he's forgiven me, but I think it's still difficult for him when I'm around. I really don't think it's possible for him to feel like- that. About me of all people." She looks up at Gwen, confused. "Why the third degree all of a sudden...?" Gwen rubs her hands in thought. “Well, I just... thought it might be a case of, y’know,” she gestures vaguely and moves her arms as if to hug herself. “Your words say no, but your lips say si,” she mimics the voice of a telenovela actor she knows Angel likes. That elicits another small laugh from Rhiannon. "Oh stop that, Gwen... I just- I mean I wasn't really thinking about anything like that. I just want him- I want everyone to be okay. He really has been trying so hard to make this whole situation work out... Even if he can be insufferable sometimes." “Sounds like you really admire him, hm?” Gwen egged her on. Rhiannon gives her an 'I see what you're doing' look. "I admire what he's trying to do. He didn't have to. He could have condemned me and everyone else without even giving us a chance. He could have stayed safe..." Gwen stops making suggestive motions and her tone drops to a serious tone, though her face still bears a hint of a knowing smirk. “How many people do you think I tolerate on the Team, based on how I act towards them? My relationship with Angel or Mini or Adria is not exactly warm by just the looks of it. But do you think that stops us from caring deeply about each other?” She pauses thoughtfully. “Imean, okay, fuck Mini, but Angel and Adria are good people in the end.” Rhiannon chuckles at that then looks lost in thought, like she'd truly never considered the option. "I mean- yes, I've told you I care about him. I worry about him... But I- why would he care about me, Gwen? I'm 'The Destroyer' for christ's sake..." Gwen gets up to get more snacks in the kitchen. “The Destroyer of his inability to love another person, maybe.” She mumbles, but purposely loud and clear enough for Rhiannon to understand. Rhiannon reaches out to snag Gwen's arm as she passes, looking up with a fond grateful smile. "It's okay. I really appreciate it and it's- it's a really nice thought... Even if it's not true. But he has a right to resent me, if he still does. It's a harsh reality that not everyone I like is going to like me." She gives a little wink, trying to be playful. Gwen nods mournfully and pats Rhi’s hand. Then she proceeds to the kitchen. Moments later, she shouts, a victoriously pointing hand jutting through the doorway, “THE DESTROYER OF HIS PANTS.” That gets an involuntary eruption of laughter from Rhiannon, intermixed with scolding. Her eyes even water a bit. It felt good to really laugh hard. Eventually it dies down and she wipes at her eyes. There's a long pause. "Do you think he's going to be okay, Gwen...?" There's of course no way for Gwen to know, but she just needs the reassurance. Gwen comes back with a bowl filled with strawberries, munching on a big, juicy one. "Hm," she considers for a moment as she plops down on the couch next to Rhiannon. "I think he will be. From what you've told, he seems tough. Maybe not 'I can punch him through a wall' tough, but like 'he'd survive an Avalonian engagement' tough." She puts the bowl next to her, in Rhiannon's reach. "Speaking of which, maybe that idiom's why Elle didn't realize my mother had proposed to them." Rhiannon eyes the strawberries longingly. Her cousin certainly knows her weaknesses... Finally she gives in and snatches one, biting into it then sighing contentedly. "Yes, I suppose- he is pretty tough. The first time we saw him fight I was very impressed. I think that's why it was such a shock to see him... like that." Her brow furrows in concern, but then she grins impishly. "Sure, maybe it was the idiom." “I haven’t seen him fight,” Gwen acknowledges, “but from what you’ve told he does seem pretty tough. And from what you’ve told and what I’ve seen, also pretty. For a fishman.” She carefully tries to ignore and circumvent Rhiannon’s subject change to Saturday, when she’d come home to Gwen and Elle covered in Narsus’ blood. They’d already talked about it on the weekend, and Gwen didn’t want to open those fresh wounds again. Her cheeks color slightly as Rhiannon shakes her head with a small smile and laugh. "For a 'fishman' indeed... Wait, what do you mean what I've told? I don't remember talking about him being handsome. I mean- or- whatever word I might have used. If I called him attractive. Which I don't remember doing. Though I'm not saying he's not." The sorceress snaps her mouth shut, completely red now as she winces and covers her face. She peeks out between her fingers. "... Can we rewind that bit?" Gwen grins. “Nope!” She holds out a large strawberry for Rhiannon as if in a conciliatory gesture. “Look, I may not entirely ‘get’ your sexual attraction to him, but I can recognize someone as handsome regardless of species. I’m pretty sure if Olivia was a fishgirl or a clouded leopard girl that I’d still be into her. Attraction isn’t just people being sexy, after all.” She winks. “Take it from a du Lac.” Rhiannon groans and sinks back into the couch cushions, clearly wishing she could vanish within them. She sputters as Gwen continues, dropping her hands and looking mortified. "Wha-! You-! I know I didn't say anything about sexual attraction- or sexy- or anything like that." She begrudgingly snatches the strawberry, which nearly matches the color of her pointed ears right now. Rhiannon gives Gwen a long side-eye as she eats it. "... You're just making fun of me, aren't you. Fine. I like him and I think he's very handsome, okay? That's it. A silly crush that makes no sense and I don't even know how or when it happened..." Gwen has a big smile on her face, as if she's triumphantly celebrating Rhiannon's reveal. "Listen, Rhi, don't do yourself wrong like that. It's not silly! It's cute. It's good. And I know it can be confusing. But..." She slows down and tries to pick her words carefully. "You and Lav broke up... four months ago now? She's in a relationship now with Parrot. And I'm not saying that that means you also need to be in a relationship, or think that you haven't moved on from that at all, but... I think you need to be open to the idea of letting yourself love someone again." She holds up a hand quickly. "Not necessarily Narsus! Just... as a general statement." Rhiannon looks down, gaze going a bit distant as she speaks quietly. "Has it been that long..." Bringing her eyes up again. "How are you supposed to know...? How do you know if something is meant to be. That it's worth the risk. That you won't... hurt them. Or make an utter fool of yourself. Or that any of it is even possible." She falls back against the cushions and closes her eyes, sighing. "Even if I got past all that and wanted to try, I don't think it is this time... possible, that is." "Rhi..." Gwen speaks softly, reaching out and putting a hand on her cousin's shoulder. She shakes her head with a sad smile. "There's one thing the stories never told us, and that's that even in the stories, the very real people had very real problems and very real feelings, and they didn't have a clue about any of this either until they had tried. You can't know if something is meant to be, because almost nothing is meant to be, but... it's worth the risk. Take it from someone whose girlfriend has had amnesia, been mind controlled and fallen into a robot coma for two months." She squeezes Rhiannon's shoulder gently. "You won't know if you'll hurt them until it happens, or if they'll hurt you. That is all stuff you learn through experience. I've had very little of it and I've been very lucky, but I don't want you to wallow in doubts and maybes. That's a surefire way to suffer the luck of the Irish for sure." Gwen picks up the near-empty bowl of strawberries and puts it aside. She scoots closer to Rhiannon and looks into her eyes. "But I tell you this, Rhiannon fab Llŷr: it is possible to let yourself love again. And you will make an utter fool of yourself. But not on the dance floor. Not after tonight. And I'll be there for you every step of the way--until you no longer want or need me there." Rhiannon smiles, especially at that last part, but it's still full of sadness. A tear slides down her cheek. "Don't you know? I love lots of people, cousin." She chuckles, knowing full well that's not what was meant. Rhiannon leans in for a hug, laying her head on Gwen's shoulder and mumbling quietly. "I'll always want you there... And I'll try. If it really feels right. If someone wants to risk it with me too." Gwen hugs Rhiannon back and softly rubs her back. “And hey,” she purrs, “at least there seem to be plenty of people you are interested in who might be interested in you too.” She pauses for a moment. “Also, I meant I’d be there for you in spirit mainly, but also physically if need be, but if you’re gonna start canoodling on the dance floor I am out.” Rhiannon giggles. "You might be getting ahead of yourself there. But reeeeally? You don't wanna be around for canoooodling?" She locks her arms around Gwen and begins making exaggerated kissy noises and expressions next to her cousin's face. “Ugh, GROSS,” Gwen laughs as she half-heartedly tries to push Rhiannon away, smooshing one of her cheeks with the flat of her hand. “I don’t need to be around for your cuddle orgy with all the single boys! I’ll go off and canoodle myself somewhere else!” She continues to laugh as Gwen gives the desired reaction, eventually pulling back. "You give me too much credit, cousin. I don't know of any single boys who feel like that currently, much less enough for a cuddle pile. Was that all you wanted to talk about though? If you give me your charm, I can go get to work on it." Rhiannon moves to the edge of her seat, getting ready to stand. "Hmmm," Gwen considers, giving Rhiannon a narrow-eyed smile. One ear twitches. "I just wanted to know your true feelings on just the one subject, really. Well, that and who all you got an eye on. Like, I thought you might have similar feelings for Seth... or Aman... Considering they're the only boys I know of that you've interacted with outside of the team and school. Do you want to tell me anything about that? Or am I looking too much into it?" "Gweeeen." Rhiannon groans the name. "I hang out with Rescue too you know. I- I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. They're both... really sweet. And I care about them. And they really seem to care about me too. For now- that's enough. Is it not okay to just be happy like that? I don't 'got an eye on' a bunch of guys like some bird looking for a mate." "Nonono, that’s very okay! Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you’re happy. It’s just—“ Gwen rubs her hands and looks away in thought. “I just... wanted to know for sure, just in case I might have... hypothetically, at some point in the future... come across some confessions about liking you in a maybe-more-than-a-friend way that you have similar thoughts about... so I would know what to tell them.” She holds her hands in front of her. “But it’s perfectly fine if you don’t want more! You’ve got wonderful friendships and I wouldn’t want to see those messed up. It's not like people can't be friends with people they think are attractive--heck if that were true the Big Team would collapse--and I think they're really nice too! But I guess I think y’all are such good people that I think your friendships are resilient enough that any one-sided crushes coming into light would not be a problem in the long run? I don't even think it'd be embarrassing. Like, maybe for a second or two, but then the moment passes and it's no longer awkward and you're just hugging and continuing on your friendship as usual!" She claps her hands together and gives a crooked smile. "Sorry if I looked too much into it. I guess maybe I've been watching too many telenovelas and reading old fairytale 'happily ever after' stories. Nobody needs romance to be happy, but I guess I just think you deserve it? But it shouldn't be forced, that's for sure. Am I rambling? I'll stop rambling." Gwen makes a key-locking motion in front of her mouth. Rhiannon's frustration melts away listening to Gwen ramble. "No, you're fine. I'm sorry for snapping... There's just- a lot going on. Trying to figure out how I feel about anything in all of that might just make my head explode... But I know it's because you care. I appreciate it. Maybe the romance will happen someday..." Gwen settles down and gets up from the couch. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. And... sorry for kinda forcing you to open up? I wouldn't ever force you into something you don't want. Romance won't happen unless you really want it and the person you want it with really wants it." She puts her hands on Rhiannon's shoulders. "Your wishes for yourself will always come before mine." She smiles. But I can't promise I won't set up situations that may help make it easier for you, she thought to herself. She wanted to say it, but it felt almost like a betrayal in a way. Instead, she said, "but I'm glad you came salsa dancing with me today. Even if that won't summon some romance to this household, it's at least a great and fun skill to have, right?" Rhiannon begins laughing. "You're joking, right? We have you and Olivia, Elle and her suitors, and Rescue and Pulalu. I'm practically running a couples resort here! Any more romance and the place might just spring pink lighting and rose petals from the aether." Gwen waves Rhiannon's words off. "Olivia and I mostly do our romancing elsewhere, Angel and Pulalu mostly do things other than romancing around here, and Lancelle... well it doesn't matter! You're a magical tree witch and the lady of this couple's resort, clearly you deserve to brighten this place up with pink lighting and rose petals!" She puts a finger to her lips in thought. "But please also add some blue and purple lighting, that looks a lot cooler. Maybe some other kinds of flower petals? Some lilies, some wisteria, some cherry blossoms... maybe like a trail from the front door to the kitchen... where some nice-smelling fresh pastries are waiting, in the shape of hearts." She curses under her breath and looks away from Rhiannon. "I should keep this in mind for next Valentine's," then mumbles, "hopefully Olivia won't be out of order that time..." Rhiannon shakes her head and keeps smiling, extending her hand. "Just give me your charm, silly. Before we actually decide to do something with this fool idea." Gwen smiles sheepishly at Rhiannon as she goes to fish the charm out of her bag and hands it over. "I guess if this charm works well enough I will dream less nightmares and more of romance though. Are you sure you want that?" "Worth the sacrifice." Rhiannon winks and snags the familiar winged heart talisman. She gives Gwen a peck on the cheek and heads off with a light step. "I'll be right upstairs if you need me! Maybe we can sneak a snack before bed later." In response, Gwen shoots off fingerguns in Rhiannon's direction. "That sounds good to me. I saw like six cheeses in the fridge and a tub of caramel triple chocolate ice cream." Gwen can hear Rhiannon's voice from halfway up the stairs. "Why would you tell me that! How am I supposed to focus when there's all that to look forward to." Her musical laugh fades into the distance. "MAYBE THAT'S THE POINT," Gwen shouts after her, "TREAT YO SELF." She picks up her bag by the coffee table and heaves a sigh. From one of the compartments--a different one from the one she took the charm from- she takes a small notepad and a pen. She flips past several pages with rows of different things. On an empty page, she begins to write a new list as she makes her way towards her room. Category:Scenes Category:The Morrígan Category:Gwendolyn du Lac